


Killer Queens

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: you and Rogerina are enjoying Valentine’s night until you guys get interrupted.





	Killer Queens

You were enjoying a sexy Valentine’s night with Rina, feeding her chocolate covered strawberries with a little bit of whipped cream. As things were getting a little heated you decided to spray cream from the valley in between her breasts all the way up to the base of her neck. You placed a kiss there sucking on it for a moment. She moaned in desperation. You smirked and said, ” you like it when I lick the cream off of you.” she nodded her head

”common baby use your words what do you want?” your hand getting dangerously close to her core.

”please, I want more.”  
You gave her a firm smack on her thigh. “ I said use your words kitten, or do I have to punish you.” She looked at you with her big ocean eyes nodding. “ good now let’s try this again. Tell me what you want?”

“ I want you to lick chocolate syrup off of my body.” Her voice filled with need

“what do you say?” at this point, you were just painfully teasing her, with your fingertips barely grazing her clothed clit.

“Please?”

“Please what baby?” The hand that wasn’t busy came up to stroke her cheek.

“Please, can you lick chocolate syrup off of my body mommy?”  
Once hearing the nickname you gave her a sweet smile of approval.

” see a kitten that wants so hard was it. I should give you a reward for being such a well-behaved girl. Do you think I should do that?”

“ yes, mommy.”

“Ok sweetie I’ll be right back I’m going to go get the syrup. Hang tight I’ll be just one second.”

“Okay, mommy.” you give her neck a kiss then leave the room in only lace Teddy that has very much seen through. With the dim lights coming from the window you see a silhouette of a man standing there looking at you. You scream in terror fear of this man being an intruder. Rina ran into the room turning on the lights. ”Roger?! What in god’s name are you going here!?” she yells at her twin. She suddenly becomes aware that both you and herself are both wearing lingerie exposing yourselves to Roger.

”well the boys and I just got back from tour and thought it was a good idea to crash at your place since it was on the way home,” he answered looking away not making eye contact with either of your half-nude bodies.

”why didn’t you call?” you ask

”well, I figured you two would be asleep by now, clearly not though,” he said with still no eye contact.

”you really think that we wouldn’t be up late on Valentine’s Day of all days. So what, you were going to come into our home and sleep on our couch without calling. What if that did happen, Rog, what if we came on to a figure sleeping on our couch what did you think would happen. You could have gotten seriously hurt.” you retorted. You made it seem like you would of accidentally stab him but in reality, you and Rina did keep pepper spray hidden around the house.

”when you put it that way it sounds horrible. But hear me out, what I was going to do is come in, write up a note that says I’m sleeping on the couch and stick it to the inside of your door. So when you woke up you’d see the note and understand that it wasn’t a random bum sleeping on the couch it was your brother in law.” he finally made eye contact with you but found it hard to keep his eyes from wandering.

”ugh, fine well get you extra pillows and blankets. But Roger, please call next time. Thankfully you didn’t walk in on us doing something else.” Rina said finally answered.

”this conversion ist over though.” you squint your eyes and point at him.

”I know, now go back to bed.”

”Goodnight Rog.”

”Goodnight girls.”


End file.
